In wireless communication schemes, signals are typically transmitted in the analog domain and processed in the digital domain. Accordingly, devices that communicate wirelessly typically include an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) to convert a received analog signal into a corresponding digital signal. An analog signal generally includes two components—a real component (I) and an imaginary (or conjugate) component (Q). In a device that includes only a single analog-to-digital converter, the analog-to-digital converter alternates (or ping-pongs) between sampling the real component and the conjugate component of the analog signal. Such alternate sampling of an analog signal introduces delays between corresponding real and conjugate components in the digital domain.